Sweet Sauce
by huddykoala
Summary: “Because sometimes Wilson just can’t get those two.” Set after 4x14 "Living the Dream". One-Shot. Huddy. Fourth fic in English. :


**Title:** "Sweet Sauce"

**Pairing: **Huddy! :D

**Author:** hornswoggle953

**Rating:** T for insinuation.

**Summary: "**Because sometimes Wilson just can't get those two."

**Set after 4x14 "Living the Dream".**

**Disclaimer: ****Nope. I don't own them.**

**A/N: Fourth fic in English and I'm still nervous about it. Seriously.**

**And, well... Today is like the Brazilian equivalent of Valentine's Day and I've been waiting for like three weeks to finish and post this today, so it would be pretty good if you were nice to me. :) **

**x-x**

"So… The punishment was just a 200,000 fine?"

"_Just_ a 200,000 fine? James, are you high?

"Sorry, I meant… It's great that you were not fired!"

Right after Cuddy smiles at him, the door is open and House comes in.

"I wanna talk to you."

"Oh, of course. Since you're asking so gently."

"Thank ya. Now-"

"House, I'm talking to Wilson. Get the hell out of here and wait for your turn."

He looked at Wilson with that weird "I'm gonna thread my cane right into your cranium. And it's gonna hurt" face, giving him no option but shrugging.

"It's OK, Cuddy. Just let him say whatever he wants to say so we can go back to our conversation."

She looked at Wilson with the same glare House gave him just a few seconds ago.

"Fine. What do you want, House?"

"Do you wanna have dinner tonight?"

Wilson looked with curiosity. Was House really asking Cuddy to have dinner with him?

"No."

"Oh, come on. Let's celebrate!"

"Celebrate what? That your soap opera wasn't cancelled?"

"Nah. I can celebrate that myself with a bottle of whiskey. I want to celebrate that they didn't fire you."

"Oh, sure. I'll celebrate with the guy who almost had me fired."

"C'mon Cuddles... We can have some sweet sauce for dessert." He blinked at her.

_"I wonder what that mean" _Wilson thought_._ "_House and Cuddy have those weird ways of communication that no one ever gets. It's like a secret code or something."_

"No, thank you. I'm already sick of sweet sauce."

"That's not what you said last time we had dinner."

"Yeah, that's me. Always lying about my true feelings."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and just stared at House, like daring him to blink first.

"So you are saying that you don't like sweet sauce anymore?"

"Who told you that I ever liked sweet sauce?"

"Don't try to deny it, Miss Cuddy. We all know that you are addicted to sweet sauce."

"I told you that? Sorry, what I meant was that I'm allergic to sweet sauce."

"Ha. That was a good one."

"Thank you, House. You know I try very hard."

They grinned at each other, leaving Wilson really confused.

"Anyway... Are you coming?"

"Nope."

"But mom..." He pouted.

"If you want to, you can go alone. I'm not coming."

"But where's the fun in having dinner alone?"

"You never complained before."

"But you're a good company. It's fun to have dinner with you."

"How about we reschedule it to the next year?"

"Nah. Thank you."

"House..."

"Oh, you are just pissed off. Soon you'll be begging to have dinner with me."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I'd _love_ that, Cuddles." He blinked at her.

"House, go to clinic."

"I don't want to!"

_"Now."_

_"You're avoiding the subject."_

_"What subject?"_

_"You know. The sweet sauce subject."_

_"I thought we were finished with that."_

_"No. You still didn't answer my invite."_

"Yes, I did. I told you I'm not coming."

"But..."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"OK, Fine. I'll go. Do you know why? Because I love sweet sauce, House. Even though it always makes me stressed, I love it. Even though it makes worry about getting fat, I love it. Even though it's pathetic, I love it. Even though it makes me feel guilty, I love it. So, was that what you wanted to hear?"

House just nodded at her and cleared his throat.

"Unh... I'll go do my clinic duty. And... I'll pick you up at 8:00."

She nodded and he started limping to the door.

"Ok."

He opened the door and, before leaving, turned his head back at her.

"Cuddy?"

"Yeah?

"Sweet sauce loves you too."

He got out of her office and she started to blush as Wilson raised one eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

She shrugged and smiled sweetly at him.

"Guess I'm just addicted to sweet sauce."

"_Just smile back at her.She's your boss, she's a woman and she almost lost her job yesterday. You don't need to understand." _He thought. Because sometimes Wilson just can't get those two.

FIM

**A/N: Good? Bad? Any other adjectives that I can't remember right now? Any grammar mistakes? Leave me a review and let me know. ;D**


End file.
